


Dribble and Scorch

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [31]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sue instigates a little safety.





	Dribble and Scorch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- 60. bottle

Johnny lifted the bottle up, but before he could take a sip, a barrier formed between him and it.

"What?" he demanded, glaring at Sue.

She looked down, and he saw that he was flickering flame still.

"I don't dribble," he told her, but he did concentrate, putting the last of the fire out for now.

"Yeah, and that's why we don't have a huge scorch mark on the back patio," she said sweetly at him.

He thought about that, when he'd gotten startled and his beer had become an impromptu fireball.

"That was funny, you gotta admit," he said.


End file.
